


【嘉栎】非典型AO关系🚗

by yestototostarshmt



Category: Star & Moon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestototostarshmt/pseuds/yestototostarshmt





	【嘉栎】非典型AO关系🚗

0.

 

分化的诱因其实有很多，过大的情感波动算一个。

在这充满幸福感的四月六日，喜提爱情事业双丰收的小嘉新，分化了。

 

1.

 

决赛录制结束之后，成团的九人搬进了属于他们自己的big house。管栎或许是已经耗尽了全部的精力，摄像头一撤走往车窗上一歪就沉沉得睡了过去。

所以他也没有就房间分配提出任何意见，被嘉羿安排的明明白白。

虽然他多半也不会反对就是了。

回到大别墅之后喵喵立刻窜进了没有人的小房间，和某只身体抱恙无法参加总决赛的小狮子煲起了电话粥。管栎正处在易感期，谢绝了灌了两口啤酒就开始口无遮拦的李憨批的盛情邀约提着行李回房间准备休养生息。

就算没有发情期，身为omega的管栎每个月还是会有那么几天会容易疲惫，烦躁易怒，这段时间的建议是不可以饮酒哦。

嘉羿一看管栎回去了，也顿时没了喝酒的性致，扔下喝了一半的酒瓶在众人捏愉的目光中屁颠屁颠地跟着管栎回了房间。

真正共处一室之后，两个各怀鬼胎的人都感觉气氛有点些许的尴尬。明明在大厂两个人也是住在一起，也并没有哪一方明明确确做了什么能推动两人情感进程的事情，但总有什么东西仿佛在几个小时之间发生了质的变化，让两人再也无法心照不宣的用友达以上恋人未满的情感来定义这段说不清道不明的羁绊。

嘉羿摸了摸鼻子，指指自己身上的汗说自己想先去洗个澡。管栎躺在床上点点头表示朕已阅，反正现在已经不是在大厂里那种热水都限量供应的环境了，嘉羿就算洗到脱皮都没关系。

 

2\. 

 

感觉到不对劲的时候，嘉羿刚刚结束因为未能平复的激动情绪稍稍快了一些的洗澡工程。黄夹心抹了把脸上的水闭着眼睛挥舞着手臂摸索毛巾，突然感觉到空气里似乎飘着若有若无的酒味。

开始只是一点点，嘉羿当成是客厅里喝酒狂欢的人过于兴奋打碎了哪瓶酒飘散进来的味道，打了个冷颤打算擦干身体赶紧穿好衣服。但是随着气味越来越浓，神经大条如黄夹心也意识到，有什么不对。

这和客厅里那群早就疯到失去理智的人闷头就灌的青岛啤酒的气味不一样。

是烈性朗姆酒。

嘉弈还是只是黄嘉新的时候，在朋友家最高层的柜子上发现了一瓶闪着金黄色光芒的酒。嘉羿自诩不是那种一杯就倒的人，但只是轻轻凑到瓶口，就被加杂在蜜糖香气里的烈性酒独有的醇香熏了个结结实实。

朋友和他说，烈性的朗姆酒和轻型的不同，发酵蒸馏之后还需要在酒窖的木桶里储存至少五到七年，才可以被取出制作最后的成品。

那时候的嘉羿还不懂这种等待的必要性。

现在他好像明白了。

倒不如说，就像是在昏暗的地窖里一天天的祈祷重见光明一样，他等待这个可以再也不用惴惴不安小心翼翼瞻前顾后的时刻，等的太久了。

 

3.

 

管栎百无聊赖地摊在床上刷着手机。在大厂里仅有的一点点网上冲浪时间恨不得被大家一分钟掰成两半用，但到了现在再也没有躲躲藏藏的必要的时候，却平白生出手足无措的空虚感。

那句话怎么说来着，得不到的永远在骚动。

自己什么时候这么多愁善感了，玩个手机都能这么悲春伤秋。困意慢慢涌上来，就在马上要和周公进行本日第二次亲切会谈的时候，管栎闻到了一股极其陌生的，Alpha信息素的味道。

不是夏瀚宇的微微泛着苦涩的大吉岭茶，也不是陈宥维清新温柔的兰花花香。

是辛辣中带着蜜糖的甜蜜，让人不自觉想要沉沦其中的，朗姆酒的味道。明明兑入了浓稠又甜腻的糖浆，但热烈馥郁的酒香仍能让人在不知不觉中沉溺于情感的漩涡之中。

感受着身体一点点的变热，管栎捂着发烫的后颈想着。

今天晚上别想睡了。

 

4.

 

手指伸往后穴的时候，管栎的理智早已无法控制自己的身体了。

这就是被动发情的感觉吗？管栎在一些omega深夜卧谈会里听到过关于被alpha诱导强行进入发情期的经验分享，多多少少都夹杂着一点惶恐与无助。

但是管栎觉得，如果那个源头是嘉羿，似乎就没有什么好害怕的了。

被情欲支配的omega的身体就是为了交欢而生，试探性伸入的一根手指被自己好好的接纳进去。管栎的敏感点生地极浅。这本就不该是他自己应该知道的事，所以他只是缓缓的戳刺了几下想缓解愈来愈明显的空虚感，却不经意地碰到了一处凸起，便感受到一阵电流从尾椎骨蔓延到全身，从深处涌出的热流结结实实淋到了自己的手指上。

管栎浑身无力地趴在床上，大口汲取着外界的氧气。他并不是非常清心寡欲的人，在或无聊或想要排解压力的时候也会看上一点助兴的小视频，靠抚慰前端自给自足。

但那和现在的感觉完全不同。发情期被刺激前列腺的快感来的太过猛烈，像一只凶猛的野兽，不经意的一瞥都让人不自觉的发抖，想要逃跑却根本无法迈动颤抖的双腿。

管栎半趴在床上屁股对着浴室，一只手指还插在自己身体里，浑然不知真正的野兽正在向他走来。

嘉羿仅剩的疑惑和不解都在看到把自己玩弄的乱七八糟的管栎的时候得到了答案。

他热爱的，想要用一生去守护的omega，现在正蜷缩在床上，被情欲折磨地微微发抖。

他因为自己的信息素发情了。

这实在是太让人兴奋的事实。管栎感受到了突然变得更具有压迫性的信息素，颤抖着转过身，看着这一切的罪魁祸首在一步一步走向他。

“嘉羿· · ·”不知道是欲望的冲动还是情感的吸引，他好想抱一抱这个年轻的alpha。

“栎栎· · ·你· · ·”只有在最荒唐的梦里才会出现的场景就这样活生生地呈现在自己面前。嘉羿有些僵硬地坐到床上，管栎搂着他的肩膀，分开双腿跨坐在他腰上，早已经泛滥成灾的后穴隔着睡裤慢慢地前后磨蹭着身下和嘉羿本人一样诚实的小兄弟。

“我醉了诶· · ·”管栎歪着头，斜眼向下的目光无辜又纯情，但手上却一点也不老实。嘉羿知道管栎最满意的地方一直是自己的手，而现在这双骨节修长的手缓缓地从他的肩膀滑下，若有若无地掠过他手臂上紧绷的肌肉，然后滑倒腹肌，再是小腹。

“栎栎刚才在干什么啊· · · 是在想着我，把自己玩的粘粘乎乎的吗。”嘉羿凑到管栎耳侧嗅着愈发浓郁的奶香。只觉得嗓子越发紧，语调也不自觉变成成熟alpha才有的磁性与低沉。

真他妈的性感。

管栎被他在耳畔呼出的热气一激，又是一波暖流泄在了嘉羿的睡衣上。

“栎栎宝不乖哦，裤子都弄脏了。”

“那· · ·那我给你舔干净好不好？”这大概是管栎清醒的时候打死都不会说的话。

名为理智的弦完全崩断的时候，嘉羿看着管栎跪在自己膝间，慢慢扯下自己的内裤，早已硬的发烫的肉棒打在管栎泛着诡异潮红的脸上。后者也不恼，甚至用精致的脸蛋蹭了蹭勃起的巨物，伸出了舌尖轻轻舔了下，然后抬头对上了嘉羿灼热的目光。或许是被alpha眼中的毫不掩饰的热烈蛊惑，管栎犹豫了半秒钟，尝试性地张嘴含住了前端。

现在的小年轻发育的都那么好吗。虽说同为男人的自尊心让管栎不想承认，但是不得不说嘉羿的下面真的生的太过优越。管栎努力放松面部肌肉去接纳嘉羿，想着这个又粗又长的东西马上就要完全的占有自己，羞耻和期待交织的情感让他情不自禁的扭动起了腰肢，像是无声的邀请。

“栎栎宝就这么欲求不满吗？上面的小嘴吃着还不够，下面也想要被填满吗？”嘉羿轻轻摸着管栎还没有洗掉摩丝有一点点扎手的脑袋，享受着管栎柔软的口腔带给自己的欢愉。

“嘉羿· · ·”管栎被情热占据的大脑似乎只能检索到这一个单词。他不断呼唤着身边alpha的名字，努力撑着没有什么力气的身体抬头向嘉羿索吻。

这是他们第一次接吻。嘉羿扶着管栎的腰，感受着管栎的灵巧的舌头轻轻描摹着自己的唇形，像是羽毛若即若离地扫在自己内心最脆弱的部分，那双让无数人沦陷的大眼睛里盛满了被欲望激起的泪水。

“你可不可以也亲亲我啊· · ·”发情期的omega再也藏不住自己的情绪，坦诚地将自己的平时绝对说不出口的小心思暴露在爱人面前。

明明浑身上下都散发着该死的性感，嘴上却说着如此纯情又可爱的话。

回过神来的时候管栎已经被压在了身下，嘉羿的舌头霸道霸道地闯入自己的口腔，在里面攻城略地。管栎尝试着去配合却完全把控不了节奏，只能慌张地搂住alpha的脖颈寻找一丝安全感。

嘉羿在管栎几乎喘不上气的时候才恋恋不舍地放开了他。“栎栎是舞担哦，肺活量这样子可不行啊。”

“还· · ·不是因为你。”都这种时候了还有心思调侃自己，管栎恨恨地向黄嘉新抛去一记眼刀，却不知道自己满脸的泪痕加上微红的眼眶，都在挑战嘉羿理智的极限。

“是啊，都是因为我。是我让栎栎变得这么想要对不对？”嘉羿一边说一边顺着向后仰起的脖颈吻到精致的锁骨，一点一点留下属于自己的痕迹，再到管栎已经充血胀起的两点红樱。

“才· · ·啊· · ·才没有。”

“栎栎今天不乖哦。”嘉羿吮吸着管栎的乳头，牙齿轻轻地研磨拉扯，满意地感受着身下人的颤抖，手也摸到了管栎身后那个微微开合的入口，两根手指不紧不慢的抽插。“你看，我都完全没碰你后面，都已经湿成了这个样子。你说明天阿姨来打扫，看到床上都是你流出来的水，问我是怎么回事，我要不要和她讲，因为管栎太想要我了，想着要被我操，骚水多多夹都夹不住呢。”

太羞耻了。自己明明是哥哥，却被小自己四岁的弟弟抢占了台词，还被欺负的乱七八糟，身上全是青青紫紫的印子，像是在向所有人宣告自己被嘉羿占有的证据。

然而发情期的身体并不允许他的大脑再做多余的理性的判断。他颤抖的双手早已不受自己控制地伸向股缝，努力将圆润的臀瓣分开方便身上的人更加顺利的用手指操干自己。

“对· · ·对啊，这里，好，舒服，想要小新的大肉棒。“ 管栎早已无法思考自己的话将会引起什么样的后果，他只知道面前这个五官虽然还有着些许稚气，但神态早已是一个充满攻击性占有欲的alpha是他的救世主，是缓解他愈演愈烈的空虚的唯一解药。

管栎想要自己。这样子鲜明的认知无疑不是对年轻的alpha最猛烈的催情剂。嘉羿粗暴的扯下管栎褪到膝盖的内裤，抽出手指换上了自己的阴茎。

发情期的omega并不需要多么充足扩张，就能很好的接纳alpha粗暴的入侵。管栎感受着嘉羿一点点埋进自己的身体，在排山倒海的快感之外，还有终于被填满的餍足。

那是他的小孩，在他所有做过的关于未来的梦，所有幻想期待过的以后里，都出现过的，他最珍视的小孩。

而这个他习惯性想要保护的小朋友，现在正在霸道的，不由分说的贯穿着他。

“栎栎好棒诶，全部吃下去了。”嘉羿拉着管栎的手摸向小腹，平日里平坦没有一丝赘肉的小腹因为alpha的侵入微微隆起，“你看，你的肚子都被操出了我的形状。”

“嗯啊· · ·小新，别闹· · ·”

“是这里吗？”嘉羿不断变换着角度，毫无章法的寻找着管栎身体里的那个让他疯狂的开关。

“唔！不要！“敏感点被狠狠碾过的快感让管栎的眼泪不受控制得滚落，他胡乱的推搡着压在自己身上的人，抗拒着这过于强烈的快感。

嘉羿又怎能顺他的意呢。纤细的脚踝被拉起，身体突然腾空的失重感让管栎下意识的夹紧后穴，巨物顶在敏感点上的感觉更加清晰。omega再也无法承受潮水一般的快感，腰部猛地向上拱起，颤抖着射了出来。

而嘉羿并没有因此而放过他，肉棒变本加厉的不断折磨着脆弱的内壁，管栎的脸上糊满了泪水和顺着无法闭合的嘴角流下的口水，完完全全是被好好疼爱过的模样。

“栎栎的信息素是牛奶味的，是不是奶头也能产奶？你说，如果我操进你的生殖腔，让里面满满当当都是我的精液，是不是就能喝到栎栎的奶呀？”

太过分了，前几个小时还乖巧的跟在自己身后的对自己微笑的小奶狗突然之间变了个人，眼里散发着侵略和占有的光芒在自己身体里横冲直撞，优越的形状和长度很容易就能抵到腔口，胸前早已被玩弄的红肿不堪，而这一切的罪魁祸首嘴里还说着这样露骨羞耻的话。

真的太过分了。

但身体远比口是心非的主人诚实的多，虽然嘴里说着不要操进来会坏的，但泛滥成灾的甬道却无比渴望着嘉羿口中的话变成现实，内壁的肌肉开始不受控制的收缩，就连最隐秘的地方也慢慢打开了一个小口，期待着alpha的入侵。

巨物破开生殖腔的时候管栎被摆成了跪趴在床上的姿势，努力的塌下腰来迎合alpha的占有。卧室里全是甜腻的奶香和充满侵略性的朗姆酒香气。

“标记我，快· · ·嗯· · 小新· · · 啊· · ·”管栎已经被操的说不出完整的句子，仅仅是被插入并摩擦前列腺的快感就已经要让他失去理智，现在最敏感最脆弱的地方也被嘉羿狠狠的占有了，管栎感觉自己像一个破烂的性爱娃娃，全身上下的感官都集中在了被填的满满当当的生殖腔里。

“栎栎想好了吗？这样栎栎就是我一个人的了哦。你一辈子只能被我一个人操，只能在我身下浪叫，只能因为我一个变成这幅淫荡的样子了哦。” alpha本能的占有欲让他一定要听到他的omega亲口承认，他只属于自己一个人。用十二分的意志力强压下立刻标记的欲望，嘉羿停下抽插的动作，附在管栎耳边说着羞耻又蛊惑的话语。

“只，只要你一个。快，快点· · ·啊，完全，标记我 · · ·”理智早已脱节，管栎挣扎着撑起上身，将自己的腺体凑到身后alpha的面前。

“如你所愿。”

 

5.

 

“栎栎栎栎！你说我是不是追到你了啊。”神清气爽的嘉羿抱着连手指都不想抬一下的管栎，像个在学校里得了奖励回家求表扬的小孩子。

管栎在心里对他翻了个大大的白眼。得了便宜还卖乖，果然小孩子就是麻烦。

“是不是嘛是不是嘛～”

“黄夹心你再吵吵一句就给我滚出去睡沙发！”

 

靠着其他成员施舍的被褥在客厅里打着地铺的姚喵喵：客厅好冷QAQ

 

Fin.


End file.
